Partners in Crime
by KnightStalker1.0
Summary: Akane has had a crush on Renji for a long time. When her captain steps in and starts meddling, will she find the words to say? Or will he turn her down? Renji/OC Oneshot


**I only own Akane. Kubo-sensei owns Bleach.**

* * *

Akane had been in the Fourth Division for a while, so she got to see almost everyone on a semi-regular basis. For the longest time, she had harbored a small flame for a certain Sixth Division fukutaichou, but her secret crush was something that she would never confess to him – no matter how _badly_ she wanted to, she couldn't find words to speak. She couldn't really tell anyone about it – her zanpakutō just laughed at her and called her a silly girl who "needs to get [her] head out of the clouds", and telling Rangiku or any other SWA member would be as subtle as writing it across the sky. No, she had to keep it to herself for now…

The purple-haired girl didn't even notice her taichou enter the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Unohana prodded gently.

Green eyes widened in surprise, "Oh – gomen nasai taichou…I got lost in my thoughts…" She looked at the very small stack of paperwork in front of her, only about two inches high. "I have made quite a bit of progress though."

"I can see that, wasn't it about a half a foot high when I came in here last?"

"That sounds about right," she smiled softly. "Did you need something taichou?"

The older woman shook her head, "I was just coming by to see how you were doing. It's very kind for you to help me with these papers."

The Fourth Division's only 4th seat blushed and replied, "Since Kotetsu-fukutaichou is incapacitated at the moment, I thought it would be helpful all around."

"Well thank you – it is very helpful, Isane sends her regrets. She would do it herself but then I remind her that her hand is still very much injured. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh…" she chuckled nervously, "Life…"

"And?"

"How it can suck sometimes…"

_Just tell her already, _her zanpakutō was a cranky bastard. He never really let her have much peace.

_Shut up._

_That is no way for you to treat your elders!_

_Shut _up _you old man!_

"Akane?" The girl snapped back into reality and looked up at her taichou, who asked, "Are you okay? You blanked for a moment."

"My zanpakutō is being cranky…" she sighed, "He was just nagging me again."

"Ah…is that why you were distracted when I came in?"

The girl sighed again, "No…"

Unohana smiled knowingly, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Akane gave a pathetic laugh, "If only I could find the words to say…and once I find them, I need the courage to speak them."

Nodding in understanding, the captain looked at her 4th seat with an amused look, "Who is he?"

"Who said anything about a guy?" Akane said nervously, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Your actions are the same ones I had when I was your age and had a crush," Unohana smiled. "Who is he?"

Akane sighed and muttered something incoherent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you…"

Green eyes looked up at her and she whispered, "Abarai Renji …"

"I thought so…you two are close friends aren't you?"

"Ever since we met on the streets in the Rukongai…" she smiled wistfully, "But it doesn't matter…he's just a friend – he likes Rukia anyway…she's so lucky…"

Unohana was about to continue asking the smitten girl some questions, but was interrupted as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," she called and the door slid open to reveal Kuchiki-taichou and Renji.

"I do not wish to be rude and interrupt," the noble said coolly, "But there is a captain's meeting we must be getting to, Unohana-taichou."

"Yes, I was just about to head there," she nodded at the Sixth Division taichou and turned the Akane. "Since Isane and the third seat are both unavailable, that means you can act as my lieutenant for now."

Akane nodded blankly, absorbing the words, "If that is what you wish Unohana-sama, though I think this paperwork may be a bit more entertaining…" she looked at the short stack of papers again, "They can wait. I'll finish them tonight." The four of them walked off of the meeting together, Renji and Akane drifting behind their respective captains, not speaking to each other, but shared a smile before entering the meeting room.

* * *

It was after the end of the normal work day that Unohana had invited Akane to her quarters to have tea and talk. They sat on the ledge outside of the captain's quarters, admiring the moonlight on the Seireitei.

"How long have you liked him?" the older woman asked gently.

"A _long _time," the violet-haired girl sighed. "I've forgotten how long. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Retsu smiled and looked over at her division member, "Anything."

"Why are you so…_interested_ about why I like him and everything?" she said slowly.

It was the captain's turn to sigh, "You remind me of myself when I was about your age. I liked someone that was very close to me – we had been friends since the academy – much like yourself and the lieutenant. I was afraid to tell him, so I kept it to myself. I never got the chance to tell him – he was killed hunting a Hollow."

Akane gasped softly, "Oh no…I'm so sorry…"

Unohana-sama smiled grimly, "Don't make my mistake, Akane. Tell him, before it's too late; you know as well as I do that once we Shinigami die there _is_ no more afterlife – we're gone."

"I hadn't thought of that…and he _does_ like to take those missions when he can…" she chewed her bottom lip, staring into her teacup. "It's just…it's so hard to find the words."

"One of the reasons I requested for you to be placed under my command is your creativity," the taichou confided in her. "I'm sure you will think of something. And before you say it, don't worry about never seeing him – I'll take care of that. Think you could have something by tomorrow night?"

"You really do run a tight division, Unohana-taichou," Akane laughed with a hint of nervousness.

"I like seeing my members happy when they deserve it," she smiled. "And you _definitely _deserve it – after all you've done for the Soul Society, and for me."

"Thank you taichou," the girl blushed. "I guess since I'm under orders, I _have _to think of _something_."

* * *

Unohana-taichou ordered the girl back to her quarters when her shift was over, and she was ordered to remain there until told otherwise. Soon enough there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called. She wasn't surprised when he stepped into the room, but that didn't make her any less nervous, "Hi, Renji."

"Hey Akane," he greeted. "It's been awhile."

She nodded, "Yeah…it has been…"

The silence was definitely an awkward one.

"So…I heard you've been promoted," he smiled.

"Temporarily, it's just until Kotetsu-fukutaichou is back," she shrugged. "It's nice either way – Unohana-taichou's given me a raise for the duration."

He sighed, "I'm sure you're enjoying that."

"Yeah," she grinned. "I'm thinking of using it to get another piercing."

"Where? You're running out of space," he teased. She had numerous piercings across her body: 14 in each ear, 8 in each eyebrow, four on her bottom lip, four on either side of her nose, four in her belly-button, three in her tongue – and those were just the ones that Renji _knew _about. Not many people knew that she had four _other_ piercings.

"You know what," she laughed softly, "You're right – but I only need three more until I hit 70."

"I thought you had 63?"

"Those are just the ones you know about," she blushed. "I have four others. And I think I have enough room for at least three more."

His face gave away the fact that he might've regretted asking.

"Um…would you like some tea?" she asked him timidly.

He snapped out of his little trance, "Hm? Oh, sure – sounds great. Arigato."

She smiled, a blush working its way across her cheeks. They sat out on the little ledge outside of her room, the teapot and tray between them. It was a comfortable silence.

"Akane?" he asked, setting his cup down. "Do you have any idea why your captain was in to see my captain earlier today?"

"It's not uncommon for Kuchiki-taichou and Unohana-taichou to discuss business," she shrugged. It wasn't a lie – but she was trying to tactfully evade. "You know that as well as I do, Renji."

"Hai, hai. But isn't it strange that Kuchiki-sama _ordered_ me to visit you tonight?"

"He did?" she looked over at him, a purple eyebrow gracefully arched.

"I also know that you are ordered to stay in your quarters until further notice."

She sighed, the eyebrow dropping down to its normal position, "Unohana-sama's a little worried about me."

"Why – is something wrong?" Concern coated his words. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She snorted, "I'm under orders to talk about it."

"Really; with who?"

"With you," she muttered. He was clearly confused. "Renji, when was the last time you were to the world of the living?"

"About a month ago, it's been awhile," he shrugged. "I should have another mission coming up soon."

She nodded, "Listen to any good music while you were there?"

"Didn't really have time," he admitted. "I was too busy killing Hollows."

She rolled her eyes, "Somehow I _knew_ you were going to say that. You never were a big music lover."

"Is there a point to this?" he demanded.

"Have you ever heard of the band Jupiter Rising?"

"Should I have?"

"There's this song they have – it's called Frenz. It's really good. You should listen to it sometime." She nodded in agreement with herself. That's how she would tell him – the lyrics fit almost perfectly.

"If you get anywhere near a point, would you mind making it?" he scoffed.

"You don't have to be so harsh," she said, hurt. She turned away from him, tears pricking her eyes. This wasn't easy for her and here he was scoffing at her! Sure, he had no idea what she was trying to tell him – but it still hurt. She started singing the song, softly but still loud enough for Renji to hear the words.

_I know we're just friends…good friends…_

_But I want you to know, I will be there 'til the end_

_We say we're friends, but bein' friends ain't good enough_

_I understand what you've been through_

_All along, 'cause I was there with you_

_Still you won't let me in_

_Make me pretend_

_I'm okay the way things is_

_I do it again, and again_

_Oh I give up on my will, to your will_

_I know we're just friends…good friends…_

_But I want you to know_

_I will be there until the end_

_It's getting late_

_So I encourage you to stay_

_You say your roommate might get worried_

_So you are on your way (Please stay)_

_I see in your eyes_

_So much more than you dare to say_

_To my emotional demise_

_You go anyway_

_I know we're just friends…good friends…_

_But I want you to know_

_I will be there until the end_

_No matter, no matter_

_Things are changing_

_How I see us and how I see you_

_I understand when you've crossed_

_So many times after that_

_The friendship's through_

_Though I can't define_

_What is meant to be_

_You know it's true_

_I will always be, a good friend to you_

_I'm there for you_

_I know we're just friends…good friends…_

_But I want you to know_

_I will be there until the end_

_Oh, I will there_

_I know we're just friends…good friends…_

_But I want you to know_

_I will be there until the end_

_I will always be there for you baby_

She didn't look at him while she sang and she couldn't bring herself to do it after she had finished singing either, so she didn't see how Renji's face change from one of curiosity to one of surprise, and she didn't see how he just sat there after she had finished. They just sat there – her too nervous and terrified to say anything, him too stunned and unwilling to break the tense silence. Slowly, he reached over to lay a hand on hers.

"Akane…" he whispered. "I…"

She just shook her head sadly and shook his hand off of hers as she stood up. She didn't say anything as she walked back into her room. Renji got up and followed her, catching her wrist before she could go into the bathroom – the only place in her quarters where she could be alone considering both of their orders.

"Akane!" he snapped and cornered her, his hands placed firmly on either side of her head. He held his glare, but it quickly softened to a gaze of concern. "Akane…I…I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't," she retorted sharply. "I wasn't planning on telling you. I mean – I know you love Rukia and everything but I can't help –"

She was suddenly cut off by his lips against hers – effectively cutting off anything she might have wanted to say. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his hand on her cheek, his other arm slipping around her waist pulling her tight against him. Of all the reactions she would expect of Renji – this was one she was _not _expecting. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she didn't hesitate to let him in. The way his tongue wrapped around hers seemed so natural – it's like they had done this all before.

When he pulled back to give her a chance to breathe, she found it hard for her to get her lungs working again.

"I always knew you were a thief," she teased. "First you steal my heart, now you steal a kiss – and my breath along with it."

"Then make me a criminal for life," he grinned and leaned back in, connecting their lips in another kiss as fiery as his red hair. When they broke again he said, "I never loved Rukia – not really. She's like a little sister that I want to protect. I've always had my eyes set on you – I thought it was impossible."

"I didn't know that word was even in your vocabulary," she marveled. "I'm surprised at you Renji. Apparently I was better at concealing my feelings than I thought!"

They laughed and Renji kissed her again, but it was sweeter and much lighter than the other kisses, "Apparently so." He grinned wolfishly, warm brown eyes meeting her bright greens ones. "I love you."

She grinned back, "I love you too – you thief."

"Like I said – make me a criminal for life, as long as you're my parole officer," he chuckled.

"But that means I have to try to get you to reform," she pouted. "Besides, I can't."

"And why not?"

She grinned, "I'm your partner in crime."


End file.
